


Sommerwette

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Tom Hilde wettet.





	1. Chapter 1

Warm schien die Frühlingssonne durch die langsam größer werdenden Wolkenlücken in die großen Fenster. Die Strahlen zeichneten helle Muster auf die weißen Fliesen, die den Boden bedeckten und wanderten langsam weiter, um den Rest der Bauernküche in gemütliches, warmes Licht zu tauchen. Die hellen Strahlen wanderten über die Blümchentapete, beinahe als würde die warmen Strahlen versuchen auch die mit den Jahren verblassten Papierblumen aufzuwecken und zum Erblühen zu bringen und erreichten schließlich auch das zerkratzte Holz des schweren, alten Tisches, der bereits seit Generationen in dieser Bauernküche zu stehen schien, reflektierten von der zerkratzten weißen Platte, auf der eine gelbe Frühlingstischdecke lag und tauchte den dort Sitzenden die in seinen goldenen Schein.   
Helles, blondes Haar, kürzer als das seiner Geschwister, aber im gleichen hellen Farbton, glänzte in dem frühen Sonnenlicht nun beinahe rotgold, als er den Kopf hob und auf die sich der Tür nähernden, fremde Schritte lauschte.  
Die Schritte verstummte schließlich, aber die dunkelblauen Augen, auch so anders, als das vertraute Grau seiner Geschwister, in dem man das Blau nur erahnen konnte, wirkten fremdartig, als sie nun abschätzend und prüfend über die dunkle Gestalt, die bislang nur ein lichtloser Schatten in der Küchentür war, wanderten.   
Der Schatten verharrte dennoch nur kurz und die blaue Augen, denen selbst die Dunkelheit ihre unbändige Energie nicht nehmen konnte, blitzten herausfordernd aus dem Halbdunkel hervor, bevor er einen ersten Schritt in die warme, lichtdurchflutete Küche und ins Licht machte.   
Das rötlich gelbe Licht der aufgehenden Sonne verwandelte die halblangen, dunkelblonden Haare, nun da er sie sich in einer selbstsicheren Geste aus dem Gesicht strich, in eine Kaskade aus glänzende Bronze. Ein Farbton, der sich auf seiner Haut fortzusetzen schien und ihn beinahe in eine klassische griechische Statue zu verwandeln schien. Einzig das Blau der Augen, das irgendwo zwischen Sturmsee und Sommerhimmel lag sowie die nackten Füße und die aus grauen Trainingshosen und einem verwaschenen T-Shirt bestehende Kleidung, störte dieses ästhetische, Bild.  
Schweigend betrachtenden die beiden Männer sich, musterten einander und suchten nach Schwachstellen. Weder die dunkelblauen, noch die frühlingsblauen Augen wandten den Blick ab und schließlich räusperte Tom sich, „Rasmus.“ Es war keine Frage, war es doch klar, um wen es sich bei dem Blonden, der Einar und auch Anders so ähnlich sah und dessen ganze Art und Weise, wie er entspannt zurückgelehnt, aber dennoch auch aufrecht und wachsam dasaß, geradezu selbstherrlich ausstrahlte, dass er an diesen Ort gehörte, handelte. Es war eine Begrüßung, eine erste Sondierung des fremden Territoriums, das er am gestrigen Abend freiwillig und naiv betreten hatte, und dessen ihm plötzlich so fremde Bewohner.  
Fanni, den er nach den Wintern so gut zu kennen gemeint hatte, war hier im Zuhause seiner Kindheit vollkommen anders und auch Einar gab sich hier, im Heim seiner Kindheit, das er wohl längst zu verlassen geglaubt hatte, anders und schien ihm in den wenigen Stunden, die sie an diesem Ort miteinander verbracht hatten, schon reichlich fremd.  
Und nun Rasmus, dessen dunkle Augen weder Duldung, Akzeptanz noch irgendeine andere Emotion zeigten, als sie ein letztes Mal abschätzend über den Skispringer wanderten, bevor er ihm leicht zunickte, um dann einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Kaffeetasse zu nehmen, „Hilde.“  
Es war weder eine Einladung näher zu kommen, noch überhaupt im Haus zu bleiben und sicher kein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Nachname benutzt wurde, aber immerhin nahm er ihn zur Kenntnis. Langsam, die nackten Füßen immer nur kurz auf den kühlen Fliesen lassend, trat Tom näher an den weißen Tisch. Seine Finger umfassten, froh über einen Halt und eine Beschäftigung, die hohe Lehne des Stuhles und er lehnte sich leicht hinüber, während er den Stuhl unterdessen behutsam über die Fliesen zog. Als es trotz seiner Bemühungen dennoch quietschte, lächelte er entschuldigend, als er plötzlich wieder den dunklen Blick auf sich fühlte und Rasmus genervt aufsah.   
Der prüfende, beinahe sondierende Blick blieb auch weiterhin auf ihm ruhen, als Tom nun eilig auf den Stuhl glitt und die kalten Füße erst auf die Strebe stellte, bevor er sie dann doch unter sich zog, „Wo ist Einar?“ „Im Stall.“, lautete die kurz angebundene Antwort und Rasmus schien bereits wieder das Interesse am Freund seines Bruders zu verlieren, erhob er sich doch von der gemütlich wirkenden Eckbank und Tom konnte ihn hinter sich in der Küche hantieren hören.   
Gerade, als der Skispringer sich leicht drehen wollte, um den Anderen zu beobachten, kamen die Schritte aber bereits wieder näher und Rasmus bedrohlich dunkler Schatten fiel auf ihn. Dann wurde aber mit einem dumpfen „Klack“ eine Tasse, aus der es nicht nur verführerisch roch, sondern auch noch Wärme versprechend dampfte, vor ihm auf die abgearbeitete Tischplatte gestellt und der kühle Schatten verschwand, als der älteste der Fannemelbrüder sich wieder auf die Eckbank setzte, „Zucker steht auf dem Tisch, Milch ist im Kühlschrank.“  
„Danke.“, Tom war wirklich überrascht über die plötzliche Freundlichkeit und griff nach kurzem Zögern beherzt nach der altmodischen Zuckerdose, deren zartes Blümchenmuster sowohl mit Tischdecke, als auch mit der Tapete harmonierte. Fünf Zuckerstücke, einige Umdrehungen des Löffels in der Tasse und einen ersten Schluck später lehnte er zufrieden in den Stuhl zurück und schloss glücklich die Augen. „Harte Nacht gehabt?“, beim Klang von Rasmus' Stimme flogen seine Augen wieder auf, „Mmmmh...Ja...Äh Nein!“ Unter dem prüfenden, ruhigen Blick des ältesten Bruders fiel plötzlich all die Selbstsicherheit von Tom ab und die Wangen des Skispringers färbten sich rot. Tom senkte nun peinlich berührt darüber, dass nun der ältere Bruder wusste, was in der Nacht passiert war, den Blick und starrte lieber konzentriert in die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse. „Wirklich nicht, dann muss das Stöhnen aus einem der anderen Zimmer gekommen sein.“, wieder fehlten der Feststellung sämtliche Emotionen, aber das leise Schnauben nahm ihr auch gleich wieder die Schärfe und Tom nickte zustimmend und grinste breit, „Vielleicht sehr laute Mäuse?“  
Toms Grinsen verschwand sofort, als Rasmus' Gesicht sich umwölkte. Auch die Kälte kehrte in die blauen Augen zurück, die sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengten, als der älteste Fannemel sich nun bedrohlich über den Tisch lehnte und Toms spitzes Kinn mit einer kräftigen Hand umfasste und ihn so zwang aufzusehen. Seine Stimme war, obwohl er nur flüsterte, ein tiefes, beängstigendes Grollen, dass wie eine Welle auf Tom zuraste und ihn bis ins Mark erstarren ließ, „Hilde, es ist mir scheißegal, was du im Winter tust, um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Aber, lass deine Finger von meinen Brüdern. Haben. Wir. Uns. Verstanden?“  
Tom nickte schwach, die Augen weit aufgerissen und wich hastig zurück, sobald die kühlen Finger es ihm endlich gestatteten. Seine Hände legten sich, froh dass sie etwas hatten, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten, um die warme Tasse und er versuchte ihr Zittern und seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während die dunkelblauen Augen seines Gegenübers ihn auch jetzt noch weiterhin mit der selben nicht zu deutenden Miene musterten und Rasmus einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm, „Aber, das schaffst du eh nicht.“  
„Was?“, ohne zu Zögern schluckte Tom nicht nur den ausgeworfenen Köder, sondern hing bereits zappelnd freiwillig am Haken. „Was wohl? Die Finger von ihnen zu lassen. Einar nennt dich Hase und das bestimmt nicht, weil du so lange Löffel hast. Ich weiß, was du für einer bist, du wirst versuchen sie im ganzen Haus zu vögeln. Ohne dass jemand euch bemerkt.“, amüsiert von dem Gedanken zuckten die blassen, im morgendlichen Sommerlicht schimmernden Lippen des Älteren und nun war es Tom, der sich auf den Tisch stützte und sein Gegenüber anfunkelte, „Wetten wir?“  
„Oh, ein mutiger, kleiner Hase. Also gut, was ist dein Einsatz?“, keiner der beiden Männer wollte schwach erscheinen und nachgeben und beugten sich beinahe verschwörerisch über den Tisch, um leise die wichtigen Fragen ihrer Wette zu klären. „„Schaffe ich es...Nun, ich habe, wie du vielleicht weißt, eine Vorliebe für Brüder...“, Toms Stimme war sanft, als er sich nun vorbeugte und den überraschten Rasmus kurz küsste, bevor er sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ.


	2. Warum liegt denn hier Stroh?

Warum liegt da Stroh?  
Die länglichen, dreckigen Fenster, deren gelbliche Glasflächen von halb zerrissenen Spinnennetzen, die kaum Licht hinein fallen ließen, bedeckten waren, waren leicht gekippt. Aber dennoch konnte der leichte Wind, der von draußen den Duft nach Sommer hineinwehte, nicht den intensiven, dunklen Geruch der Tiere übertünchen, der einem unweigerlich entgegenschlug, sobald man die leicht knarrende Holztür, deren bunte Bemalung im Laufe der Jahre abgeblättert war, öffnete.  
Helles Sommerlicht, die ersten Strahlen an einem viel zu frühen Morgen, fiel durch die sich nun knarrende öffnende Stalltür und breitete sich auf dem strohbedeckten Boden aus. Der einladende, goldene Pfad vor ihnen war eine Einladung in eine andere, für einige fremde und unbekannte Welt, in eine Welt voller Zwielicht, Wärme und Tieren, und wurde nur durchbrochen von den langen, weit in den Stall ragenden Schatten der beiden Männer, die in der offenen Tür stehen geblieben waren und auf die verschlafenen Geräusche im Stall lauschten.   
„Bäh, das stinkt.“, der Größere der Schatten krauste die Nase und beugte sich etwas vor, um durch die niedrige Tür ins angenehm warme Halbdunkel zu spähen, nur um gleich darauf wieder zurückzuweichen, als eine der Kühe ihm auffordernd und hungrig entgegen muhte. Tom prallte erschrocken gegen Einar, der sogleich beruhigend die Arme um den Skispringer legte und sich etwas streckte, um seine Nase in seinem Nacken zu vergraben „Du wolltest doch unbedingt im Stall helfen...Hättest du das gestern nicht gesagt, würden wir beide noch bei Anders im Bett liegen.“ Der leise Vorwurf in der müden kurzerhand Stimme des Biathleten wurde überhört, aber durch Toms Körper lief ein wohliger Schauer, während er sich zufrieden in die starken Arme und an die kräftige Brust lehnte, „Dich in Latzhosen zu sehen, ist das wert.“ „Ach?“, Einar schmunzelte und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen Kuss an diese, neuentdeckte empfindliche, aber schwer zu erreichende Stelle zu hauchen, während Toms kühle Finger nun über die unter der Latzhose nackte Haut der muskulösen Brust strichen.  
„MUH!“, mehrstimmig machten die Tiere nun auf sich aufmerksam und Tom zuckte bei dem fremdartig klingenden Chor der Tiere erneut erschrocken zusammen und zog gleichzeitig auch eilig die Hand wieder unter dem rauen Jeansstoff hervor, als hätte man ihn bei etwas verbotenem ertappt. „Sie haben doch nur Hunger, Häschen.“, auch Einar ließ ihn nun los, schubste ihn dann aber sanft durch die Tür, hinein in die Dunkelheit und Wärme des Stalls und schloss, nachdem auch er eingetreten war, besagte Tür auch leise hinter sich.  
Einar blieb aber dennoch hinter der Tür stehen und sah sich, während er nach dem Lichtschalter tastete, in dem vertrauten Gebäude um. Tom, der einige Schritte weiter, inmitten der breiten Stallgasse, möglichst weit entfernt von den erwachenden Tieren, wie es ihm möglich war, stand schien nur noch eine schattenhaft zu erahnende Gestalt zu sein, klein und zart, gegenüber den massigen Körpern der großen Tiere, die angebunden rechts und links von ihm im undurchsichtigen Halbdunkel standen. Einars tastenden Finger fanden nun den gesuchten Schalter, woraufhin die alten Neonröhren über ihnen flackernd und knisternd zum Leben erwachten und ihr fahl gelbliches Licht wie eine langsam verebbende Flutwelle durch den Stall fließen ließen. Das helle Licht gab dem Stall die Farben zurück, entrückte ihn aus der Verzauberung, als nun die Tiere endgültig aufwachten, raschelnd und protestierend oder erwartungsvoll muhend auf die Beine kamen und die beiden Männer aus ihren großen, treu wirkenden Augen zu beobachten schienen. Und auch auf etwas zu warten schienen.  
Aber auch Tom schien das Licht nun endlich wieder seinen Mut zurückzugeben, wanderte dessen Blick doch nun wieder abenteuerlustig und blieb schließlich auf Einar, der etwas abseits Stroh in eine Schubkarre schaufelte, ruhen.  
Selbst das fahle Licht der Neonröhren brachte es nicht fertig die frische, schon im Frühling durch Reisen gewonnene, leichte Bräune des Biathleten ihrer Farbe zu berauben, sondern schien die gebräunte Haut viel mehr in einen hellen Goldton leuchten zu lassen, verwandelte das blonde, leicht gelockte Haar in beinahe reines Weiß und hob das Spiel der gut trainierten Muskeln nur noch mehr hervor. Tom schluckte schwer, als Einar sich schließlich vorbeugte und die Latzhose sich fest um den ansehnlichen Hintern spannte, bevor die trainierten Arme erneut die Mistgabel schwangen, die Rückenmuskeln ihr Spiel wieder aufnahmen und eine neue Ladung Stroh in die Schubkarre geworfen wurde.   
Mit wenigen Schritten und ungeachtet der Gefahren durch die unbekannten, großen und hungrigen Tiere, die jeden seiner Schritte zu beobachten schienen, überbrückte Tom die wenigen Schritte zwischen sich und dem Biathleten und schlang, gerade als Einar sich erneut für eine neue Ladung Stroh bückte, die Arme um dessen Taille.  
„Einar? Warum liegt hier eigentlich Stroh?“, Toms Augen funkelten amüsiert, aber seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Wispern, als er sich nun von hinten gegen den kleineren Sportler drängte, einen Arm um dessen Taille schlang und seine Finger provozierend langsam über den rauen Stoff über dem Schritt der Arbeitshose nach unten abwärts strichen. Der Biathlet verspannte sich unter den Berührungen, sein Atem ging immer schwerer und mit einem lauten Klirren fiel die Mistgabel aus seinen sonst so starken, nun plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern auf den Betonboden, als Toms Hand sich plötzlich unter dem rauen Stoff geschlichen hatte und über die warme Haut strich, während der andere Arm ihn sicher hielt.   
Die kühlen Finger wanderten langsam über seine Seiten, hinterließen eine leichte Gänsehaut und landeten schließlich auf den festen Pobacken, die sogleich fordernd geknetet wurden. Einar keuchte haltlos auf und lehnte sich zitternd gegen den Älteren. „Wie unanständig.“, Toms Stimme war zu einem Schnurren geworden und seine Lippen liebkosten den ihm so willig dargebotenen Hals, „Trägst du gar nichts darunter? Man könnte meinen...du hättest etwas geplant...? Wo du wusstest...dass Anders nicht mitkommen würde...“  
Unter der sommerlichen Bräune verfärbten sich die vollen Wangen des Kleineren nun doch rötlich, aber Tom lachte nur, ein warmes Perlen gegen Einars Hals und ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Tom kniff noch einmal das feste Fleisch, woraufhin Einar lustvoll aufstöhnte, aber die warme Hand löste sich dann aber, wenn auch von einem widerwilligen Seufzen Einars begleitet, von der Pobacke und strich dann sanft und fordernd über die Erregung, die sich seinen Fingern bereits freudig entgegen zu recken schien. Sein Griff festigte sich und seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, als das Stöhnen des Blonden tiefer und kehliger wurde und er sich fordernd, gegen die ihm Lust bereitenden Finger bewegte. „Tom!“, es war ein wilder Ausruf, voller Urkraft, der die Tiere unruhig scharren und den Bullen herausfordernd muhen und an seinen Ketten ziehen ließ. Aber Einar, dessen starke Beine ihn plötzlich nicht mehr tragen zu wollen schienen, bemerkte das alles nicht. Stattdessen sank er gegen Tom, dessen Arm noch immer um seine Taille geschlungen war und ihn so aufrecht hielt, während er versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Mmmmh...“, Tom leckte über seine leicht klebrigen Finger und küsste den Biathleten noch kurz, bevor er ihn schließlich losließ und sich neugierig suchend im Stall umsah, „Und welche davon ist nun Schlierenz?“  
„Die da.“, Anders' Stimme ließ sowohl seinen Zwilling, als auch Tom erschrocken zusammenzucken und als sie sich zu der Stimme umdrehten, sahen sie nur einen schwarzen Schatten, der von der hoch hinter ihm am Himmel stehenden Frühlingssonne jeglicher Konturen und Farben beraubt worden war, in der offenen Stalltür stehen und auf eine kleinere, braun weiße Kuh, die sich in nichts von ihren Artgenossen zu unterscheiden schien, deutete.  
Tom löste sich nun endgültig von dem älteren Zwilling und trat einladend lächelnd zu Anders, dessen Hand er kurzerhand ergriff, um ihn endgültig in den Stall zu ziehen. Die Tür fiel langsam hinter ihm ins Schloss und Anders gewann im gelblichen Licht der alten Neonröhren seine Farben zurück. Rote Flecken leuchteten auf der blassen Winterhaut, der selbst der Sommer keine Farbe geben konnte, als Tom schließlich vor dem kleinen Rind, das sie aus treuen, brauen Augen musterte, stehen blieb, „Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?“ Die grauen Augen des Jüngeren zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen, aber Toms Lächeln schien ehrlich zu sein, so dass Anders kurz über die weiche, feuchte Schnauze des Rinds strich, „Tom, das ist Schlierenz. Schlierenz, das ist ein Vollidiot. Lass dich bloß nicht von ihm überreden eine Rodeokuh zu werden...“ „Hey!“, schmollend schob Tom die Unterlippe nach vorne, „Das würde ich nie tun...“ „Nieeee.“, stimmten die Brüder, die rasch einen Blick gewechselt hatten, zu und selbst die Kühe stimmten zu und muhten, woraufhin Tom schnaubte, „Das ist klar, dass sie sich auf eure Seite schlagen!“  
„Was soll der Scheiß?“, Rasmus, wie Tom und Einar auch in Stallkleidung hatte unbemerkt den Stall betreten. Mitten auf der Stallgasse, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine jüngeren Geschwister mahnend ansehend, deutete er auf Tom, der beinahe in die Futterrinne gestolpert wäre, als Schlierenz' weiche Schnauze ihn vollkommen unerwartet in den Rücken stieß, „Der Stall ist kein Spielplatz! Anders, nimm deinen Freund mit und raus! Einar, du hast zu arbeiten! Sieh zu!“  
„Klar, Ras!“, nun waren es Anders schlanke Finger, die sich unerwartet kraftvoll um Toms Handgelenk schlossen und den Skispringer ohne auf dessen kurze Gegenwehr zu achten, hinaus in die warme Frühlingssonne zogen.  
Langsam und leise knarrend fiel die Tür ins Schloss, dennoch drang Rasmus' Stimme noch hinaus in den Frühlingsmorgen, „Warum liegt hier eigentlich so viel Stroh rum?“  
Tom grinste breit.  
Einars volle Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot und er wich dem Blick seines ältesten Bruders aus.


	3. Who let the dogs out?

„Tom, das ist nicht witzig!“, die Luft in dem kleinen Flur, der das Stallgebäude mit dem Wohngebäude verband, war warm und verbraucht und der Geruch des Stalls, von dem sie nur eine Metalltür, die vor vielen Jahren von den Kindern des Hofes mit Fingermalfarben verschönert worden war, trennte vermischte sich mit dem appetitlichen Geruch des Abendessens, zu dem sie eigentlich erwartet wurden und dem des großen Hundekorbs, der an der Seite, unter der Garderobe mit den ebenfalls riechenden Stallsachen und neben den Gummistiefeln stand.   
Einar, der sich gerade auf einem Bein hüpfend von dem letzten Gummistiefel zu befreien versuchte, warf Tom, dessen geliehene Gummistiefel bereits ihr trauriges, unordentliches Dasein, zusammen mit der ebenfalls geliehenen blauen Arbeitshose, in einer Ecke fristeten, einen genervten Blick zu, „Mach endlich die Tür auf, ich habe Hunger! Und, wir haben schon letztes Mal Ärger bekommen, weil wir zu spät zum Essen kamen!“ „Ich würde ja, immerhin hat deine Mutter uns Pizza versprochen, aber ich kann nicht!“, Tom klang reichlich angepisst, als er nun demonstrativ an der Klinke rüttelte,die Tür aber nach wie vor geschlossen blieb, „Sie ist abgeschlossen!“ „Wer sollte das tun?“, der Biathlet hatte sich nun endlich auch aus den Stiefeln befreit und schob Tom sanft zur Seite, bevor er selber den Türgriff betätige.  
Aber auch bei ihm blieb die Tür geschlossen, egal wie kräftig er auch daran rüttelte, zerrte oder gar drückte. Schließlich hämmerte er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür, „HEY! LASST UNS RAUS! TOM UND ICH SIND HIER EINGESPERRT? PAPA?!? ANDERS! RAAAAASMUUUS! HALLO? HÖRT UNS JEMAND? WIR SIND EINGESPERRT! HILFE!“ Die beiden jungen Männer verharrten schweigend und auf eine Reaktion hoffend, aber auf der anderen Seite der abgeschliffenen Holztür blieb es auch nach einigen Minuten weiterhin vollkommen still. „Sie sind bestimmt alle schon in der Küche...“, abrupt wandt Einar sich von der Holztür ab, griff nach seinen zuvor abgestellten Gummistiefeln und stützte sich an der weißgekalkten Wand ab, um das Gleichgewicht beim erneuten Stiefelanziehen zu wahren, während Tom noch unschlüssig zwischen den beiden Türen hin und hersah und nicht überzeugt wirkte, „Dann bleibt uns nichts anderes über und wir müssen durch die Haustür.“ Nach kurzem Zögern und mit der Aussicht auf baldiges Abendessen nickte Tom aber schließlich doch und ließ sich, anders als Einar, einfach auf den Boden gefliesten fallen, um so die Gummistiefel wieder leichter anziehen zu können, „Dann will ich aber ein extra großes Stück Pizza!“ „Da wirst du dich mit Fanni auseinandersetzen müssen.“, lachte der ältere der Zwillinge und kniete sich kurz zu Tom, um den Skispringer, der leidend protestierte, zu küssen, „Niemand ist so verrückt und stellt sich zwischen das Küken und Pizza!“ „Na, immerhin etwas hast du über Fannemels gelernt.“, Einar bot Tom die Hand an und als der Andere einschlug, zog er ihn auf die Beine und stahl sich einen erneuten Kuss, bevor er, ohne Tom loszulassen an die buntbemalte Metalltür trat. Das Quietschen des alten Türgriffs war altvertraut, aber trotzdem bewegte auch diese Tür sich nicht einen Millimeter, egal wie sehr Einar und nach kurzem Zögern auch Tom dagegen drückten.   
„Man hat uns also eingeschlossen.“, Tom saß mit dem Rücken an der Tür zum Wohnbereich und starrte in die kleine Deckenlampe, deren Halbkugel sanft glomm, während Einar ihm gegenüber an der Tür zum Stall hinuntergeglitten war und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine Zähne mahlten unruhig hinter den vollen Wangen, aber erst als Toms, inzwischen wieder vom Gummistiefel befreiter Fuß gegen den des Biathleten stieß, reagierte dieser, wenn auch kurz angebunden, „Sieht ganz so aus.“ „Und, was machen wir jetzt?“, wieder stieß der wollbesockte Fuß kurz gegen den seines Freundes und Einar seufzte, „Keine Pizza abbekommen?“   
„Mmmmh, wir könnten uns aber auch anderweitig die Zeit vertreiben?“, die blauen Augen leuchteten nun wieder koboldhaft, als der Skispringer seine plötzliche Eingebung in die Tat umsetzte und jetzt auf allen Vieren zu Einar kam. Tom räusperte sich, brachte denn eine recht gute Nachahmung eines hündischen Winselns hervor, als er sich auf Einars Oberschenkeln abstützte und seine Nase, in der Imitation eines Hundes in dessen Halsbeuge drückte, bevor er ihm schließlich liebevoll über die stoppelige Wange leckte, „Wuff?“ „Tom...“, die leise Warnung in der Stimme wurde einfach wieder einmal überhört, als der Skispringer es sich nun, ganz in Hundemanier auf Einars Schoss gemütlich machte und seinen Freund mit großen, treuen Hundeuagen ansah, „Wusstest du, dass ich meine Eier lecken kann? Willst du es sehen?“  
„Tom!“, dieses Mal klang er ehrlich entrüstet, aber sein Aufschrei ging in einem etwas gequälten Aufstöhnen unter, als Tom jäh sein Gewicht verlagerte. Der athletische Skispringer stützte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Einars Schoss ab, hob schließlich das Bein und beugte sich, in einem Versuch sich wirklich wie ein Hund zu lecken, so weit es ihm möglich war vor.   
Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei verlor er dann dennoch doch das Gleichgewicht, aber bevor er stürzen konnte, hatten sich schon zwei kräftige Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und hielten ihn sicher fest. Erleichtert lehnte Tom sich an die muskulöse Brust und schmollte, „Ich kann das, das macht nur die Jeans!“ „Ah ja...“, als Einar ihm nicht einmal halbherzig zustimmen wollte, befreite sich der Größere ruppig aus dessen Griff und erhob sich Der Raum war zu klein, um unruhig auf und abzulaufen, so dass er bereits nach zwei Schritten frustriert stehen bleiben und sich umdrehte musste und so den Biathleten enttäuscht anfunkelte, „Du glaubst mir nicht?!“   
„Tom...“, Einar seufzte, aber Tom ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern streifte sich nun seine Jeans und die Shorts ab, bevor er dann sofort wieder auf den Schoss des Biathleten kam und unruhig darauf herumzuzappeln begann. Es dauerte, bis er eine ihm geeignet scheinende Position gefunden hatte und erneut versuchte die hündische Verhaltensweise nachzuahmen.  
Wieder verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel dieses Mal, da Einar nicht wie zuvor beherzt zugegriffen hatte, nach rechts in den Hundekorb, wo er etwas benommen zwischen nach Hund riechenden Decken und Hundespielzeug liegen blieb und verwirrt blinzelte. Einar kniete sich sofort neben dem Korb und stützte sich auf der Weidenumrandung, um dem derangierten Springer, kaum dass dieser wieder den Kopf gehoben hatte, die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und ihn zu küssen, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja...Aber...Ich muss wohl noch etwas mehr üben..“, das koboldhafte Funkeln kehrte aber bereits wieder in die blauen Augen zurück und hätte Einar vielleicht eine Warnung sein sollen, zurückzuweichen, bevor der Skispringer nun die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn einfach zu sich in das Körbchen zog, „Dann übe ich halt an dir...“  
Behände brachte Tom den Kleineren unter sich, strich langsam über die wohlproportionierten, noch unter der weiten Jeans verborgenen, kräftigen Beine. Seine Hände kamen kurz an den Knöcheln zur Ruhe, bevor sie, dieses Mal etwas ruppiger und fordernder, wieder hinauf wanderten. Einar hatte die stumme Aufforderung verstanden, der Biathlet stellte bereitwillig die Beine auf und wurde dafür mit einem Kuss, der allerdings in einem qualvollen Aufstöhnen endete, als Toms Hand auf Einars Schritt zu liegen kam und die unter dem dicken Jeansstoff eingesperrte Erregung zu massieren begann, belohnt. Noch während die sanfte Massage Einar erneute Laute der Lust, die von den weißgekalkten Wänden widerhallten, entlockten, beschäftigte sich Toms andere Hand mit dem Knopf der Hose und verschaffte dem leidenden Blonden so etwas Linderung. Einar atmete erleichtert auf, als die plötzlich als so beengend empfundene Kleidung von seinen Hüften gestreift wurde und lehnte sich schwer atmend zurück in die kratzigen Decken, die er nun, ebenso wie Toms Finger auf seinen nackten Oberschenkeln überdeutlich zu fühlen meinte.  
Toms Augen funkelten voller Vergnügen, als der Skispringer nun den Kopf senkte und über die sich ihm freudig entgegen reckende Erregung leckte. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam über die ganze Länge, verharrten dann aber kurz an der Wurzel, bevor sie samtweich die Hoden streiften. Einars Füße suchten beinahe hilflos nach Halt, den sie schließlich an der Umrandung des Körbchens fanden, als Toms Zunge nun erstmals die Hoden sanft erkundete und prüfend darüber leckte und ihm entwich ein langgezogenes, qualvolles Stöhnen, als er in einer weiteren hilflosen Geste den Rücken durchbog und sich seinem Freund anbot, „TOM! SCHEIßE...“  
Keiner der beiden jungen Männer hörte wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht oder wie die Holztür zum Wohnbereich geöffnet wurde. Auch die leisen Schritte und der schlanke Schatten, der plötzlich auf sie fiel, wurde nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. „Schlierenz bekommt sonst Angst.“, Anders kniete sich neben das Körbchen, fischte eines der quietschenden Spielzeuge, einen pinken Kauknochen, hervor und schob es seinem älteren Bruder in den für ein erneutes Stöhnen bereits geöffneten Mund.  
Es quietschte.  
Tom verharrte und sah auf.  
Anders strich ihm wortlos durch die verschwitzten Haare, verzichtete auf den Kuss und erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, „Die Pizza war übrigens sehr lecker.“  
Die Tür blieb geöffnet.  
„Scheiße...“


	4. Psssst, du weckst die Eltern auf!

Psssst, du weckst die Eltern auf!  
Die rote Eingangstür, die am frühen Morgen, in jenen dunklen Stunden, wenn der silberne Mond längst unter-, aber die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war und nur Sterne die Dunkelheit erhellten, behutsam geöffnet wurde, knarrte leise. Das Geräusch schien mit jedem Zentimeter, den sie aufgestoßen wurde, lauter zu werden und hallte in der Stille beinahe überlaut durch die verlassen daliegende Diele und das schlafende Haus. „Pssst!“, Einar drehte sich sichtlich genervt wirkend, einen Finger auf seine Lippen legend zu Tom um, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, „Sei leise, sonst weckst du noch jemanden auf.“ Der Skispringer, der gerade Anstalten machte sich an Einar vorbei zu lehnen und die Tür mit einem Stoß weiter aufzustoßen, schlang aber stattdessen nun die Arme um die Taille des Kleinere und hauchte einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken, „Sag bloß, du hast deine Nachhausekommzeit überzogen und nun Angst vor Mama und Papa? Versohlt man dir denn deinen Hintern...?“ „Tom...“, stieß Einar zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Sei leise!“ „Spielverderber.“, Tom seufzte und stieß die Tür, die mit einem protestierenden Quietschen aufschwang, an und trat in das warme, behagliche und noch immer dunkel daliegende Haus hinein, bevor er sich zu Einar, der noch immer wie erstarrt auf der Schwelle stand, um und streckte ihm seine Hände entgegen „Siehst du, niemand mehr wach. Komm schon...“  
Der Biathlet zögerte, aber Tom griff nun einfach nach seiner Hand und zog Einar, dessen Mund sich in einem stummen Protest geöffnet hatte und dann gleich wieder geschlossen wurde, während sich die Wangen rötlich färbten, ins Innere des Hauses und gegen seinen warmen Körper. Ein Arm legte sich besitzergreifend um die Taille des Biathleten und die Haustür wurde nun mit einem hastigen Stoß der anderen Hand achtlos ins Schloss geworfen,ein mahnendes Geräusch, das verräterisch laut durch das dunkle Haus hallte. Aber Toms Lippen wanderten bereits über den Hals und die Toms kühle Finger waren unter Einars Pullover geschlüpft und fuhren langsam die Bauchmuskeln, woraufhin der Jüngere sich entspannte. Warm strich Toms Atem über den Hals und streifte verheißungsvoll knurrend Einars Ohr, „Am liebsten würde ich dich gleich hier...“  
„TOM!“, ungeachtet dass er eigentlich hatte leise sein wollen, entfuhr Einar diese eine Silbe denn doch als hervor gestoßener Vorwurf und seine Wangen färbten sich nun doch deutlich rot, als er gleichzeitig nach Toms Hand griff und den lachenden Skispringer mit einem gezischten Versprechen in Richtung der dunkel vor ihnen aufragenden Treppe zog, „Oben!“  
Toms Lachen, untermalt vom leisen Knarren der abgetretenen Holzstufen der Wendeltreppe, hallte durch den dunklen Treppenaufgang, hinauf zu den Schlafzimmer, in denen die ahnungslose Familie friedlich träumte, während der Griff um Toms Hand sich beinahe schmerzhaft festigte. Die roten, vollen Lippen des blonden Biathleten waren zu einer dünnen, in der Dunkelheit fast verblassten Linie zusammengepresst und in den grauen Augen schimmerten sowohl verschleierte Lust, als auch Unsicherheit, als sich sein Schritt immer weiter beschleunigte und er den noch immer lachenden Tom hinter sich über die durch die Jahre ausgetretenen Stufen, die Einar so bekannt und dem Skispringer fremd erscheinen mussten, zog.  
„Stop...“, auf einem der Treppenabsätze, durch dessen großes Sprossenfenster nur das kalte, silberne Sternenlicht, als einzige Beleuchtung fiel und silbern auf den blonden Haaren und der hellen Haut schimmerte, hielt Tom plötzlich an. Die blauen Augen schimmerten wie im kalten Sternenlicht voller unbändiger Energie, wie die eines Kobolds. Voller Schabernack und doch auch kaum verhohlenem Begehren, als der Skispringer Einar erneut an seinen Körper zog, den Hosenknopf mit zitternden Fingern öffnete und die Hose von den Hüften streifte, bis sie als Opfer der Schwerkraft als blaue See um Einars Knöchel zur Ruhe kam: Seine Finger kneteten voller Verlangen den Po, dessen pralle Backen noch von schwarzen Shorts vor seinem lüsterndem Blick versteckt wurden und während Einar gequält aufstöhnte und gleich darauf sich auf die Lippen beißend, ängstlich nach oben sah, streifte Tom ihm nun auch die Shorts ab und stieß ihn nach vorne, während er seine eigene Hose öffnete und zu Boden fallen ließ, „Wir sind jetzt oben...“  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei, den er nicht zu unterdrücken mochte, taumelte Einar nach vorne. Er fing sich mit ausgestreckten Armen an den nach oben führenden Holzstufen ab und wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten und Tom mit hochroten Wangen zur Rede stellen, als plötzlich kräftige Finger seine Hüften umfassten und ein warmer Körper sich an seinen Rücken drückte, so dass die Erregung auffordernd an seinem Hintern rieb und ihm ein unwilliges Stöhnen entlockte. Toms Stimme war ebenfalls auch nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern als er sich erneut fordernd gegen den Hintern des Biathleten drückte, „Oh nein...das ist perfekt so...“  
Einar sackte in die Knie, aber seine Lippen teilten sich dennoch willig, als Toms Finger nun langsam über die rauen Lippen strich und auf der Unterlippe verharrte. Der Biathlet gewährte ihm sofort Einlass und ohne zu zögern umspielte seine Zunge den Finger freudig, erkundete ihn und leckte sanft darüber, bevor sie sich dem nächsten Finger, der sich ebenfalls in die heiße Mundhöhle geschummelt hatte, widmete.  
Finger für Finger wurde bereitwillig begrüßt und erkundet und beinahe glaubte Tom ein leises Wimmern zu hören, als die schlanken, feuchten Finger sich schließlich zurückzogen und zum Abschied noch ein letztes Mal sanft über die kussgeschwollenen Lippen strichen.  
Auf den hölzernen Stufen kniend, lehnte Einar seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Holz der Treppen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während Toms feuchte Finger nun die festen Backen kneteten.Ein erster vorwitziger Finger drang nun in den Spalt vor und entlockte Einar nun wieder das leise Aufstöhnen, dessen hörbare Erregung sich mit jedem weiteren Finger, der ihn noch weiter reizte, noch zu steigern schien und schließlich zu einem Keuchen wurde, als der Skispringer sich nun endlich quälend langsam ihn schob.  
Einen Moment verharrten sie bewegungslos, bevor Tom sich gegen den Kleineren bewegte und ihr gemeinsamer, schwerer Atem, so wie das erlösende Aufstöhnen die einzigen Geräusche in dem schlafenden Haus bildeten.  
Die Schritte waren von dem dicken Teppich am oberen Treppenabsatz verschluckt worden, aber das plötzlich aufflammende Licht, hatte die dunkle Gestalt am Absatz in einen dunklen Schatten verwandelt, dessen Dunkelheit und Schwärze aber auch weit über die Treppenstufen und auch über die noch immer im Nachglühen ihrer Lust gefangenen Männer, die nun erschrocken innehielten, wanderte.  
Rasmus stahlblaue Augen, die selbst in dem hellen Licht nichts von ihrer Intensität einbüßte, wanderten amüsiert über die beiden dargebotenen, trainierten Körper, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelnd langsam die weiteren Stufen hinuntertrat. Auf der dritten Stufe hinter ihnen blieb er aber noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu dem Paar um, „Anders' Plüschente muss gewaschen werden. Und du hast Wäschedienst, Einar. Denk bitte daran.“  
Wieder stieg er weiter die Treppe hinab, wie das Knarren der Treppe und die schweren Schritte, die sich langsam entfernten, verrieten, bevor er dann doch wieder stehen blieb, dieses Mal aber außerhalb der Sichtweite des versteinerten Paares. Er stützte die Arme auf das abgegriffene Geländer, über das die Kinder früher so oft gerutscht waren, und spähte nach oben, „Und seid gefälligst leise!“

Die Zimmertür schwang lautlos auf und die beiden zuvor Ertappten erschienen als dunkle, etwas derangiert wirkende Schatten auf der Türschwelle des Zimmers, in dem Einar seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. „Pssst.“, Einar griff nach Toms Hand und hielt den Skispringer davon ab das Licht anzuschalten, während er mit der anderen Hand auf das unordentliche Bett deutete. Vom Jüngsten der Fannemelbrüder war unter der noch dicken Winterdecke nur die blonden Haare zu sehen, aber sowohl Tom, als auch Einar wussten, dass die schmale, kleine Gestalt es trotzdem irgendwie immer schaffte das ganze Bett für sich und die kleine gelbe Plüschente, die Ingrid ihm einst geschenkt hatte, zu beanspruchen und nicht viel Platz für sie über bleiben würde.  
Leise, sich trotz der Dunkelheit nur mit kurzen Blicken verständigend und ihre Sachen achtlos abstreifend und auf dem Boden zurücklassend, schlüpften die beiden Älteren ebenfalls rechts und links von Anders unter die Decke und nahmen den Jüngsten und die Plüschgans beschützend in ihre Mitte.


	5. pancake love(rs)

„Tom?“, aus der Bettmitte, wo seit einigen Tagen der Skispringer seinen Platz zwischen den Zwillingen gefunden hatte, kam keine Antwort und als Einar, für den es seltsam war, ohne Toms Arme, die um ihn geschlungen waren oder mit Tom in seinen Armen, aufzuwachen dann noch reichlich müde hinter sich tastete, fühlte er nur ein kühles Laken und fand wirklich keine Spur seines Freundes mehr vor. Stattdessen brummte Anders ungnädig, als Einars tastende Hand ihn streifte, „Lasch dasch...“  
Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, die müden Augen zu öffnen, aber ein schneller, prüfender Blick zu seinem Fenster, durch das keine Sonne schien, so wie ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr enthüllten, dass er nicht etwa verschlafen hatte, sondern dass es gerade fünf Uhr morgens war, eine Zeit zu der Tom nicht wach und Anders erfahrungsgemäß nicht ansprechbar war.  
Tom war aber augenscheinlich wach und auch noch verschwunden und hatte mit seinem Verschwunden eine kühle Lücke in dem Bett hinterlassen. Müde und unwillig weiterhin zu frieren, rückte Einar nun näher an den schmalen Körper, seines Zwillings, legte die Arme um dessen schmale Taille und zog ihn einfach, wie ein übergroßes Kuscheltier an sich. Anders brummte nur, wehrte sich aber nicht, sondern bewegte sich, bis er endlich eine bequeme Position, eng an seinen Bruder geschmiegt, gefunden hatte, bevor er zufrieden seufzte, „Warm...“ „Ist lang her, dass wir uns ein Bett geteilt haben.“, Einars Hand strich über den flachen Bauch seines Bruders, „Früher bist du bei Gewitter immer zu mir gekommen...“ Anders schnaubte nur und drehte sich in der lockeren Umarmung so um, so dass er schmollend die Unterlippe vorschieben und seinen Bruder nun mit im Halbdunkel des frühmorgendlichen Zimmers beinahe schwarz erscheinenden Augen verstimmt anfunkeln konnte, „Ich hatte keine Angst!“ „So?“, die kühlen Finger strichen über die warme Haut des Körpers, der eigentlich seinem so ähnlich sein sollte, aber dennoch so vollkommen anders zu sein schien. Die kühlen Fingerspitzen folgten der leichten Beugung des schmalen Rückens und folgten unter dem Shirt dem Weg der dadurch deutlich heraustretenden Wirbel, während Anders sich unter diesen sanften, längst nicht mehr brüderlichen Streicheleinheiten wie eine Katze zufrieden räkelte und streckte, „Ich habe das immer gemocht...“  
Ihre Augen, die sich in einem langen Blick voll einer unausgesprochenen Sehnsucht trafen, schienen in dem Zwielicht gleich zu sein. Zwei tiefe schwarze Seen, voller verbotener Emotionen, die inmitten eines, fast konturlos scheinenden Gesichts schwammen, fanden zueinander und versanken in einem langen, tiefen Blick. Wie von selbst näherten sich unterdessen ihre Lippen einander, Millimeter um Millimeter zwischen ihnen verschwand und wurde mit beinahe hölzernen Bewegungen, denen sich keiner der Zwillinge wirklich bewusst war, überbrückt.  
Die jähe Berührung jagte wie ein Blitz durch die so unterschiedlichen Körper und ließ die Zwillinge erschrocken auseinander fahren. Getrennt durch das Bett zwischen ihnen und mit schwer gehendem Atem, verharrten sie voreinander. Die dunklen Blicke trennten sich, voller plötzlichem Scham und unfähig die schwere Bedeutsamkeit und Anspannung zwischen ihnen noch länger zu ertragen.  
„Ich sollte nach Tom sehen.“, seine Stimme war nun mehr ein raues Flüstern, als er nun die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und nach seinen Hausschuhen tastete, bevor er sich, um sich zu beruhigen und wenigstens etwas präsentabler auszusehen, mit den zittrigen Fingern durch die lockigen Haare fuhr. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er nun seinen Zwilling, der sich im Bett zusammenrollte und dessen Schultern zuckten, hinter sich ließ und auf den Gang hinaustrat.   
Die Tür fiel überlaut hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Alle Türen auf dem Gang waren noch fest geschlossen und es herrschte ebenfalls noch das frühmorgendliche Zwielicht, welches das Haus unwirklich und gespenstisch still erscheinen ließ. Die ersten, zarten Sonnenstrahlen hatten zwar bereits ihren Weg durch das Sprossenfenster am Gangende hinein gefunden, aber noch reichten sie nur wenige Schritte in den Gang hinein. Später, wenn die Sonne höher steigen würde, würden sich die goldenen Muster über den ganzen, bunten Teppich ziehen, momentan bildeten sie aber nur eine weit entfernte Lichtinsel, die Einar noch einmal deutlich vor Augen führte, wie früh es eigentlich noch und seine gemurmelte Verwünschung zu einem müden Gähnen werden ließ, „Verdammter Tom! Verdammter Anders!“  
Das Haus lag gespenstisch still da, nur die Treppenstufen knarrten leise, als sich seine Finger, in einem alten, kindischen Ritual, das er aber dennoch nicht einfach vergessen konnte, langsam um den abgegriffenen Handlauf der alten Treppe schlossen, während er lautlos die Stufen, die er nun immer mit dem linken Fuß zuerst hinabstieg mitzählte. Früher waren die Zwillinge nebeneinander die Treppen hinuntergelaufen, Einar mit dem linken und Fanni mich dem rechten Fuß zuerst.  
Leises Klappern, unterbrochen von herzhaftem Fluchen und ein wohliger Duft, wiesen Einar letztendlich den Weg. Für einen Moment blieb er auf der Türschwelle der bereits um diese Uhrzeit vom Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Küche stehen und beobachtete das sich vor ihm ausbreitende Geschehen einfach nur stumm.  
Die alte, rote Schürze seiner Mutter, ein Muttertagsgeschenk der Zwillinge vor vielen, vielen Jahren, im Laufe der Zeit zu einem Hellrot ausgebleicht und mit einer Vielzahl von undefinierbaren Flecken verziert, schmiegte sich um die schlanke Gestalt von Tom.Die Ärmel des grauen Shirts, das man unter der Schürze nur erahnen konnte, waren hochgekrempelt und entblößten die trainierten Arme des Skispringers, die gerade eine Pfanne hielten. Die halblangen, blonden Haare, die im Sonnenlicht golden schimmerten, waren zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz hoch gebunden worden und ein buntes Tuch verhinderte dann auch noch zusätzlich, dass sich lockernde Strähnen in die konzentriert zusammengekniffenen Augen, gerade abzuwägen schienen, wie der Pfannkuchen, der in der Pfanne brutzelte, zu wenden wäre.  
Toms Hände schlossen sich plötzlich fester um den Pfannenstiel und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung flog der zumindest schon halbseitig goldgelbe Pfannkuchen, sich um seine eigene Achse drehend in die Luft. Einar hielt den Atem an, als Tom einen Schritt vortrat, um den Pfannkuchen bestenfalls wieder in der Pfanne landen zu lassen und konnte dann doch nicht anders, als zu lachen, als der Pfannkuchen mit einem leisen „Platsch“ die Pfanne dann doch um gut einen halben Meter verfehlte und auf dem Küchenfußboden landete.   
Tom wirbelte, die Wangen von der Hitze des Herdes gerötet, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen und die heiße, nun leere Pfanne wie eine Waffe zum Zuschlagen bereit angehoben herum und Einar hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Häschen!“  
Die Pfanne wurde langsam sinken gelassen und Tom seufzte, „Ich...ich wollte für euch Frühstück machen.“ Mit gesenktem Kopf stand der Skispringer mitten in der, wie Einar erst jetzt auffiel, chaotischen und vollkommen verwüsteten Küche. Zerbrochene und teilweise auch zertretene Eierschalen dekorierten den gefliesten Fußboden, eine kleine Milchlache tropfte langsam von der Arbeitsplatte und vermengte sich mit etwas verstreutem Mehl, das Tom wohl beim Abmessen daneben gekippt hatte, zu einer klebrigen Masse. Drei dreckige Messbecher, in denen die Reste der Eier klebten, verschiedenes Besteck und ein achtlos abgestellter Mixer, von dessen Rührbesen noch immer Teigreste an der auf einem Kochbuch balancierenden Teigschüssel vorbei, auf die Arbeitsplatte tropften, so wie viele halboffene Schubladen und Schränke, deren Türen Tom auf seiner Suche nach den richtigen Utensilien nicht mehr geschlossen hatte, rundeten das Bild um den Skispringer ab.   
Aber plötzlich leuchteten Toms Augen wieder in dem wohlbekannten Feuer und er deutete zaghaft lächelnd auf den Backofen, „Aber, ich habe genug Pfannkuchen gemacht!“ Mit einem stolzen Lächeln öffnete Tom dann auch gleich den Backofen, woraufhin der unwiderstehliche Geruch nach Pfannkuchen die Küche erfüllte. Einars Magen knurrte bei dieser Verlockung leise und trat in die Küche, wohl wissend, dass bald die anderen, hungrigen Bewohner des Hauses von dem verführerischen Duft geweckt werden würden.  
„Ach, Häschen.“, Einar trat nun zu Tom, wich auf dem Weg einigen Eierschalen, so wie dem letzten Pfannkuchen aus, griff nach Toms Hand und zog seinen Freund zu sich, „Guten Morgen.“ „Morgen...“, Toms Finger legten sich auf den Hintern des Kleineren und kneteten fordernd die Backen, „Krieg ich denn gar keine Belohnung?“ „Erst einmal aufräumen.“, der Biathlet stellte sich, bevor er sich aus Toms Griff befreite, auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz, auf die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen. Danach trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah sich prüfend um, wo man am besten anfangen sollte, das herrschende Chaos zu beseitigen, „Räumst du das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler? Dann kümmere ich mich um den Boden.“ Tom brummte voller Widerwillen, fügte sich aber schließlich schmollend und trug in einer Zuschaustellung der Langsamkeit jeweils ein dreckiges Geschirrteil nach dem Anderen zum Geschirrspüler, wo er sich denn neben die offene Klappe kniete und nach einem geeigneten Platz suchte, bevor er dann das nächste Teil holte und sich der Ablauf, wenn nicht sogar noch langsamer, wiederholte.

Ungesehen öffnete sich die Tür und ein heller Lichtstreifen fiel in das Halbdunkel des Ganges, bildeten einen Lichtpfad auf dem bunten Teppich, über den nun, nach einem prüfenden Blick aus grauschwarzen Augen, die in diesem Halbdunkel beseelte Untiefen zu sein schienen, nackte Füße schlichen. Das helle Tageslicht ließ die hektischen roten Flecken auf den blassen Wangen überdeutlich hervortreten, als Anders mit gesenktem Kopf über den Gang lief.  
Anheimelnde Dunkelheit begrüßte ihn, als er in das Badezimmer trat und die Tür wurde sorgsam hinter ihm abgeschlossen, das Klicken des Schlüssel durchbrach die Stille. Trotzdem testeten zittrige Finger aus, ob sich die Tür wirklich nicht mehr öffnen lassen würde, bevor Anders, beschützt und verborgen in der Dunkelheit seinen brennenden Kopf an das kühle Holz legte. Noch immer meinte er die verbotenen Berührungen zu fühlen, die kühlen, kräftigen Finger auf seine Haut und den Kuss, ebenso verboten, wie elektrisierend, als er nun nach dem Lichtschalter tastete und sich im aufflammenden Licht, als könnte es Scham und Schuld von seiner weißen Haut waschen, auszog.  
Auch das helle, von den weißen, blanken Kacheln spiegelnden Licht konnte die Schuld, welche die Zwillinge nicht auf sich gelegt hatten, nicht tilgen, stattdessen schien es die überdeutlichen Erinnerungen mit seiner weißen Flamme nur noch tiefer einzubrennen. Es blieb ein sengender, aber dennoch wohliger Schmerz, den auch das kalte Wasser nicht von ihm abwaschen konnte, zurück, während Anders mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl stand.  
Seine zarten Finger, so anders als die seines Bruders, strichen über die auskühlende Haut, folgten dem heißen Begehren und der Sehnsucht und legten sich schließlich um die Erregung. „Ei...“, seine Lippen, in Erwartung der zweiten Silbe, des bedeutsamen Namens geöffnet, pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, denn nicht einmal unter diesem fließenden Wasser, dass den Namen mit sich in die Vergessenheit tragen würde, konnte er es aussprechen.  
Es durfte niemals sein, sein Verstand wusste es, aber dennoch konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, zu sehr brannte das sonst unlöschbare Feuer tief in ihm. Seine Finger festigten den Griff, strichen über die Länge, umfassten sie beinahe schmerzhaft und massierten die Erregung, während sein Atem nur noch Stoßweise ging.  
Jeder Beweis wurde vom kalten Wasser hinweggespült, aber Anders verharrte, unfähig sich zu bewegen, dennoch unter dem Wasserstrahl, bis seine noch immer zusammengebissenen Zähne aufeinander zu klappern begannen.

Einar hatte sich das langsame Treiben einige Minuten, in denen nur eine Schöpfkelle und einer der Rührbesen ihren Weg in den Geschirrspüler gefunden hatten, angesehen, bevor er sich erhoben und hinter Tom getreten war, um diesem nun auf die Schulter zu tippen, „Tom...“ „Ja?“, in den blauen Augen blitzte der Schalk, wie eine Warnung auf, aber es war bereits zu spät, mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Tom das Tuch aus seinen Haaren gezogen und es in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung fest um Einars Handgelenke gebunden, „Jetzt gehörst du ganz mir...“ Langsam und dafür sorgend, dass er sich noch immer zwischen den gefesselten Armen befand, und sie so noch immer um seinen Hals liegen würden, auch wenn er stehen würde, erhob der Skispringer sich. Mit zwei kraftvollen Schritten wurde der Kleinere mit dem Rücken gegen das kalte Metall des Kühlschranks gedrückt und Tom tauchte behände zwischen den gefesselten Handgelenken hindurch, nur um das fesselnde Tuch um den weißen Griff des Kühlschranks zu knoten, bevor er grinste, „Du entkommst mir nicht...“  
„Tom!“, Einars Stimme war uncharakteristisch hoch, während sein Blick immer wieder zur Küchentür, die von seiner Position aber nicht einsehbar war, irrte, „Es werden gleich alle zum Frühstück...Hmpf...“ Nun endlich effektiv ruhiggestellt von Toms kundigen Lippen, verschluckte Einar den Rest seines Protestes und hielt, trotz des nur noch stoßweise gehendem Atems, auch still, während die Finger provozierend langsam,, beinahe schon forschend des Skispringers über die Seitennaht des dünnen Shirts abwärts glitten und kurz am tiefsitzenden Bund der weiten Trainingshosen zupften und sie nach unten schoben. Einar seufzte in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der nur noch weiter vertieft wurde, als Toms kühle, vom Teig leicht klebrige Finger nun über die warme Haut strichen. Der Biathlet drängte sich den Fingern nun auch fordernd entgegen und zog unwillig an den Fesseln, so dass der Knoten sich enger zuzog und ihm erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte. Immer fordernder wurden seine Bewegungen, als könnte auf diese Weise Toms Finger auf den richtigen Weg bringen, die Anders' Finger vorhin nicht hatte bestreiten dürfen, und sie dann dort auch auf ihrem Weg weiterhin leiten könnte. Tom seufzte in den Kuss und löste ihn nur kurz, um Atem zu schöpfen, bevor ihre Lippen sich wiederum zu einem Kuss fanden und Toms Hand sich fest um die Erregung des Biathleten legte. Das leichte Zittern von Toms Finger jagte wie kleine Schocks durch den angespannten Körper des Jüngeren und als kräftigen Finger über die Länge auf und abstrichen, die Hoden umfassten und sie sie massierten, schlossen sich Einars Augen wie von selbst. Wie das Abbild des gekreuzigten Heilands sackte Einar mit einem letzten Aufstöhnen kraftlos in die Knie, so dass nur noch die Fesseln ihn halbwegs aufrecht hielten.  
Eine mehlige Hand strich über Einars Wange, weckte den schwer atmenden Biathleten aus dem erschöpften Nachglühen und müde öffneten sich die blaugrauen Augen, während sich seine Lippen zu einem ebenso müden Lächeln verzogen. Tom erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, der Schalk funkelte nach wie vor unheilvoll in den blauen Augen und gerade, als er noch etwas sagen wollte, erklangen plötzlich erste Schritte auf der Treppe. Zu leise um zu einem der Geschwister oder dem Vater zu gehören, näherten sie sich der Küche. „Tom!“, zischte Einar plötzlich hellwach und zerrte an den improvisierten Fesseln, die sich inzwischen eng zugezogen hatte, „Mach mich los!“ „Muss ich wirklich?“, erst als der gefesselte Einar wütend nach ihm trat, seufzte Tom und versuchte den Knoten zu lösen, „Sieh zu!“ „Ich versuche hier mein Bestes!“, stieß Tom zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Hör endlich auf zu zappeln!“   
Gerade als die muntere, grauhaarige Gestalt von Ellen durch die Küchentür trat, löste sich der letzte Knoten und Einar, noch immer durch die Ecke vor dem mütterlichen Blick verborgen, atmete erleichtert auf, während Tom um die Ecke trat und der Mutter seines Freundes, die ihn etwas argwöhnisch musterte, fröhlich entgegen lächelte, „Guten Morgen. Ich habe Frühstück gemacht...Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Pfannkuchen?“

Die Musik aus dem alten Küchenradio, dessen Empfang nur in der Nähe des Fensters erträglich war, wurde von dem fröhlichen Geplauder am großen Küchentisch beinahe übertönt. Wirklich jeder schien Pfannkuchen zu mögen, selbst Anders, der sonst jedem Frühstück wenn möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen pflegte, wurde letztendlich von dem herrlichen Geruch angelockt und fand, mit noch nassem Haar und feucht schimmernder Haut, einen Platz zwischen Rasmus, der die Pfannkuchen zwar nicht lobte, aber dennoch herzhaft zugriff und seiner Mutter, die ihn fröhlich ermunterte mehr zu essen. Tom strahlte, als man ihm wiederholt Komplimente machte und fütterte, die milde tadelnden Blicken der Familie ignorierend, den Biathleten mit Pfannkuchenstücken und verschluckte sich dann fast, als Fanni über den Tisch langte und ihm kurzerhand einen der Pfannkuchen stahl und breit grinste.  
Alles war gut.  
Zumindest eine Weile, denn plötzlich wich alle Farbe aus Anders' Gesicht und hastig drängte er sich an seiner Mutter vorbei und verschwand aus der Küche. Während alle dem davoneilenden Anders besorgt hinterher sahen, musterte Rasmus über den Tisch hinweg misstrauisch Tom. Als dessen Miene aber die gleiche Sorge zeigte, wie das von Einar, schob Rasmus den Stuhl zurück, „Ich gehe zu ihm.“

„SAG MAL, SPINNST DU, HILDE?“, wütend trat Rasmus wieder in die gemütliche Küche und ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke der anderen Familienmitglieder, während er zu Tom tat und ihn am Kragen vom Stuhl zog, „WENN DAS EIN WITZ SEIN SOLLTE...“ „Ras!“, auch Einar hatte sich erhoben und versuchte seinen älteren Bruder zu beruhigen, aber dieser knurrte nur, „Euer Freund hat Milch benutzt.“  
Plötzlich herrschte tiefe Stille in der Bauernküche, die erst, als Rasmus Tom zurück auf seinen Stuhl gestoßen und zusammen mit der nun ebenfalls besorgt wirkenden Mutter schon wieder halb aus der Küche gewesen war, von dem Skispringer gebrochen wurde, „Warum ist das schlimm?“

„Fanni...“, Tom saß zwei Stunden später auf der Bettkante seines Teamkollegens und knetete nervös seine Hände, „Es...tut mir leid. Das war wirklich keine Absicht... Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du keine Milch verträgst?“ Anders, der sich augenscheinlich um die Lammwärmfläsche, die Rasmus ihm vor ein paar Minuten gebracht hatte, zusammengerollt hatte, wandte ihm zwar immer noch stur den Rücken zu und ignorierte Tom, der nun zu ihm unter die Decke kroch.  
Er zog den Jüngeren zu sich und hielt ihn beschützend im Arm, „Es tut mir leid.“  
Einar schloss leise die Tür.


	6. car wash

Warm schien die Frühlingssonne von einem wolkenlos blauen Himmel und der leichte Wind brachte nicht nur den betörenden Duft der erblühenden Pflanzen mit sich, sondern trug auch die letzten anhaftenden Wintergerüche, die letzten, behüteten Erinnerungen an die geliebte, dunkle Jahreszeit, an weite Flüge, an Schnee und an Eis mit sich fort. Voller Elan und mit einer Kraft, die man den zarten Pflanzen gar nicht zugetraut hätte, grünte es überall und der Frühling hatte wiedereinmal über den Winter gesiegt.  
Und nun war es an der Zeit, um den letzten Rest des Winters zu vertreiben.  
Die gemütliche Frühstücksruhe in der sonnenerwärmten Bauernküche wurde jäh von einem Ausruf gestört: „Nein!“ „Anders...“, seine Mutter schaffte es nicht ihren Satz zu beenden, denn der Jüngere der Zwillinge war bereits aufgesprungen und hatte beide Hände auf die abgeschliffene Platte des alten Esstisches gestemmt, „Das ist unfair!“ „Anders, sei nicht kindisch.“, Ellen saß; ebenso wie Einar, der seinen Zwilling nicht beachtete und lieber an einem Brötchen knabberte, immer noch ruhig an ihrem Platz und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse, während ihr jüngster Sohn sie wütend anfunkelte und ihr ältester Sohn bereits breit grinsend die gemütliche Küche verließ, „Jeder hilft mit und früher hat es dir immer Spaß gemacht...“  
„Früher...“, Anders schien auch weiterhin unversöhnlich, „Warum kann Tom mir nicht helfen?“ „Tom möchte bei der trächtigen Kuh bleiben. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden kalben wird. Und, Einar und du schafft das sicher auch wunderbar alleine.“, entkräftete sie jegliches Argument, dass er noch hätte anbringen können und schließlich seufzte Anders ergeben, wollte sich aber dennoch nicht einfach unterordnen, „Ich wasche aber weder Rasmus', noch Einars Wagen!“  
„Die Putzsachen sind in der Garage, zieht euch aber am besten etwas Anderes an.“, seine Mutter überging den Einwand und schmunzelte, als sie sich nun erhob und ihren Jüngsten kurz in die Arme zog, „Und beeilt euch, dein Vater möchte, dass ihr vor dem Mittagessen fertig seid.“ „Werde wir sein.“, endlich mischte sich auch Einar ein und zog den Jüngeren aus der Küche.

Bereits in der Diele entzog Anders seinem Bruder aber wieder seine Hand und stapfte voller Wut, überlaut die Treppenstufen hinauf, so dass man seine sonst so leichten Schritte durch das ganze Haus hallen hörte. Eine akustische Warnung und wahrscheinlich die einzige Warnung, die man bekommen würde. Der ältere Zwilling sah unschlüssig zwischen ihrer Mutter, die ruhig die Küche aufräumte und sich nicht um den Trotzkopf ihres jüngsten Sohnes kümmerte, und Anders, dessen blonder Schopf nun gerade hinter der ersten Biegung der Treppe verschwand, hin und her und musste sich schließlich beeilen, um den Kleineren einzuholen, was ihm schließlich auf dem Absatz der ersten Etage auch gelang. Aber, erst als er nach dem Arm seines Zwillingsbruders griff und ihn festhielt, blieb der Jüngere, wenn auch ihm stur den Rücken zugewandt habend, stehen, „Was?“ Schon die eisige Stimme machte klar, dass der Blonde eigentlich weder eine Antwort, noch ein weiteres Gespräch wollte, aber Einar grinste nur breit und zog den widerstrebenden Anders zu sich, „Küken...“ Er legte die Arme um die schmale Taille, so dass Anders, trotz seiner Bemühungen nicht mehr entkommen und er ihn nun sanft zu sich ziehen konnte.   
„Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit tun...“, Einar schien nun merklich zufriedener, als seine Finger über den flachen Bauch seines Bruders strichen und auch von Anders schien die Anspannung endlich abzufallen, lehnte er sich doch gegen die kräftige Brust seines Bruders, „Einar...“ „Was? Ich umarme dich doch nur...Das haben wir doch auch früher getan...“, der warme Atem kitzelte im Nacken und ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief den schmalen Körper, während Anders sich in der Umarmung drehte, um nun zu seinem, nur wenige Zentimeter größeren Zwilling aufsehen zu können.   
Nur im Zwielicht waren die grauen Augen sich ähnlich, Silber schwarze Seen, unlesbar und nicht zu deuten, schwebten sie in weißen Gesichtern, die sich nur leicht durch die Form unterschieden und schienen nichts anderes sehen zu können, als einander. Unfähig den Blick zu lösen, hob Einar vorsichtig die Hand und strich sanft über die blassen Lippen seines Zwillings, die sich unter seiner Berührung, wie Blütenkelche im ersten Sonnenlicht öffneten, während Anders' Wangen sich röteten. Atemlos folgte der Blick des Jüngeren dem blassen Finger, der nun über Einars Lippen strich, bevor die vorwitzige Zunge den volleren, Lippen entschlüpfte und darüber leckte, „Du hattest da etwas Nutella.“   
„Ich...hatte aber keine Nutella zum Frühstück.“, noch immer war sein Blick unsicher und die Wangen brannten nach wie vor in dem tiefen Rot, aber dennoch wirkte Anders bereits deutlich weniger angespannt und machte mittlerweile auch keine Anstalten mehr sich aus der Umarmung befreien zu wollen, sondern lehnte sich sogar etwas gegen seinen Bruder, der daraufhin schmunzelte, „Vielleicht würde ich dich aber auch einfach gerne küssen?“

Einar hatte voller Angst und Zweifel seinem Zwilling den ersten Schritt überlassen und war dennoch überrascht, als der Jüngere sich schließlich wirklich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, scheu die Augen schloss und zitternd die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Erst als der noch schüchterne Kuss, noch recht unbeholfene Kuss wie ein Blitz durch ihre Körper jagte, schloss auch Einar die Augen und zog seinen Bruder, als hätte er Angst, dass einem von ihm wieder der Mut verlassen würde, näher an sich und fühlte, wie der Jüngere förmlich gegen ihn zu schmelzen schien, wie sie wieder, wie es eigentlich sein sollte, ein wurden.  
„EINAR! ANDERS! SEHT ZU!“, die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die wohl schon mehrfach gerufen hatte, drang schließlich auch in ihre, kleine, heimliche Welt, in der sie ihr Begehren, ihre Lust und all die unaussprechlichen Gelüste, im Zwielicht verstecken konnten. Als hätten sie sich aneinander verbrannt, fuhren die beiden blassen Gestalten auseinander und wichen stumm dem so schrecklich vertrauten Blick aus, während jeder in seinem Zimmer verschwand.   
Das einzige Geräusch war das Klappen der Tür.

„Einar?“, Anders, dessen sonst so blasse Wangen noch immer rötlich schimmerten und dessen Stimme klein und gepresst klang, als er den Namen seines Zwillings aussprach, blieb abrupt stehen und starrte die kräftige, blonde Gestalt, die sich bereits über die Motorhaube des Wagens, dessen Weiß sich im Laufe der langen Wintermonate zu einem unschönen Graubraun verfärbt hatte, beugte an.“ Ertappt drehte der Zwilling sich um und das vom Wasser des Schwammes feucht gewordene, weiße und durch das Wasser auch beinahe durchsichtig gewordene Shirt, das am trainierten Oberkörper zu kleben schien, betonte das Spiel der Muskeln des Biathleten noch mehr, während die leicht gebräunte Haut silbrig feucht glänzte und die Wangen sich, anstatt einer Antwort rötlich verfärbten.  
Auch, wenn sie sich als Kinder immer gestritten und versucht hatten, so unterschiedlich wie möglich zu sein, so ergänzten sie sich doch beinahe perfekt. Ohne viele Worte übernahm Einar die eine Seite und überließ seinem Zwilling die andere Seite des Fahrzeugs zum Säubern. Froh über die räumliche Trennung und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend herrschte lange Zeit Stille und man hörte nur die Geräusche der Schwämme, als die Zwillinge versuchten die eigentliche Farbe des väterlichen Wagens unter den Verkrustungen wieder freizulegen, aber plötzlich verstummten die rhythmischen Geräusche auf Einars Seite und er rief seinen Bruder, „Anders?“ Als dieser sich erhob, traf ihn der nasse Schwamm unerwartet ins Gesicht und das vertraute Lachen seines Bruders hallte über den Hof.  
Im ersten Moment war der Jüngere wütend, aber die Wut verrauchte ebenso schnell,wie sie gekommen war, als seine blindlings herum tastenden Finger sich schließlich um den bereitliegenden Gartenschlauch schlossen und sich ein Schwall kühles Wassers über seinen, nun plötzlich wie erstarrte dastehenden Bruder ergoss, „ANDERS! Na warte!“ Die Starre hatte nicht lange gedauert und bald hob Einar schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht, als er gegen den nicht schmerzhaft kräftigen Wasserstrahl anging. Das Wasser tropfte aus seinen Haaren, durchweichte das Shirt, bis es nun wirklich durchsichtig war und lief in glitzernden Bächen über die leicht gebräunte Haut, als Einar schwer atmend und tropfnass seinem kleinen Bruder den Schlauch endlich entwinden konnte, „Na warte, du kleines Biest!“  
Der kühle Strahl richtete sich nun auf Anders, Tropfen fingen sich in seinen blonden, strähnigen Haaren, wischten das erhitzte Rot von den schmalen Wangen und ließen Shirt und Trainingshose eng am schlanken Körper kleben, so dass auch die Unterschiede, die Einar erst jetzt wieder so deutlich vor Augen geführt wurden, nicht mehr verborgen bleiben konnte. Und trotzdem lachten die Zwillingen, fröhlich und frei, aber dennoch schwang etwas anderes noch mit, eine nie gekannte Spannung zwischen ihnen.  
Einar trieb den Jüngeren weiter rückwärts, bis dieser gegen den Wagen stieß und vom Wasserdruck getrieben rückwärts auf die Motorhaube sank. Die großen, grauen Augen in dem nass glänzenden Gesicht, musterten den nun langsam näher kommenden Einar, dessen Blick voller Hunger war, erwartungsvoll und auch doch voller Angst, als diesem der Schlauch aus den plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern fiel und die kühle Hand über die erhitzte Wange strich.  
Zentimeter um Zentimeter näherten sich ihre Lippen und das dunkle Grau brannte sich in ungeahnter Intensität einander, bis Anders es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und den Kopf zur Seite drehte und die Augen schloss. Einars kräftige Finger schlossen sich sanft um das spitze Kinn des Jüngeren und zwangen diesen ihn wieder anzusehen, „Willst du, dass...dass ich aufhöre?“ Stumm fanden sich die grauen Augen erneut zu einem tiefen Blick und Anders schüttelte den Kopf, „Ne...Nein.“  
Längst wäre es auch zu spät dazu gewesen.

„EINAR! ANDERS! ESSEN!“, das Küchenfenster war geöffnet worden und die kräftige, blonde Gestalt von Rasmus lehnte sich hindurch, „ES GIBT SPAGHETTI! ALSO BEEILT EUCH! FALLS IHR ETWAS ABHABEN WOLLT!“ „Das hätte ich auch selber gekonnt...“, der Rest des tadelnden Satzes ihrer Mutter wurde verschluckt, als der älteste der Fannemelbrüder die Fensterflügel wieder schloss und es auf dem Hof wieder still wurde.  
Schwer atmend verharrten die Zwillinge, nur wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt. Nahe genug, damit kein Begehren, keine Gemeinsamkeit, keine Lust und kein Unterschied mehr verheimlicht werden konnte. Anders' schmaler Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wie der eines Vögelchens, als der Jüngere verzweifelt versuchte Atem zu schöpfen. Einars kräftige Hand, ein goldener Farbfleck auf dem durchsichtigen, weißen Shirt, ruhte beinahe brennend heiß auf dem nassen Stoff und entlockte dem Jüngeren so ein gequältes Seufzen, als Einar den nassen Stoff hochschob und erforschend über die ausgekühlte Haut, die so viel heller und weicher, als die seine war, strich.  
„Wir...wir sollten.“, Anders räusperte sich, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten sich erheben zu wollen, sondern sah seinen Bruder mit scheuen, grauen Augen an, „Tom ist...und du magst doch Spagetti.“ „Du aber nicht.“, die warme Hand ruhte auf dem flachen Bauch und in den spiegelgleichen, grauen Augen, schimmerte unverhohlene Sorge, „Probierst du denn aber wenigstens mal für mich?“

Die Mittagssonne, warm, angenehm und golden, fiel durch große das Sprossenfenster in die Küche hinein und ihre Strahlen streiften die ehemaligen Senfgläser, deren aufgedruckte Comicfiguren im Laufe der vielen Jahre seit der Jugend der Kinder beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblasst waren und tauchte den alten Esstisch und alle, die sich darum versammelt hatten, in ein angenehmes warmes Licht. Halblaute, fröhliche Gespräche schwirrten durch die warme, nach italienischen Gewürzen duftenden Küche und das Besteck klapperte fröhlich, während die langen Nudeln mehr oder weniger gekonnt um die Gabel gewickelt und zum Mund geführt wurden.  
„Anders? Einar?“, die Zwillinge waren, nachdem sie sich hatten umziehen müssen, eh schon zu spät gekommen waren, bisher auch uncharakteristisch still gewesen und hatten Tom und Rasmus das Gespräch, dass sich demnach um Kühe und Musik drehte, bestreiten lassen. Einar, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der wie eh auf die verhasste Sauce verzichtete und auch mit den ungeliebten, langen Nudeln eigentlich eh auch nur zu spielen pflegte, Spagetti liebte, stocherte aber genauso lustlos wie der Jüngere auf seinem Teller herum. Aber dennoch hoben beide Zwillinge, als ihre Mutter sie ansprach, spiegelgleich die blonden Köpfe und musterten sie aus sich erstaunlich ähnlich sehenden, müden, ungesund glänzenden Augen. „Ich hab einfach keinen Hunger.“, Anders' Gabel fiel klirrend aus seiner Haut und er räusperte sich, als seine Stimme zu versagen drohte und seine schlanken Finger zitterten, „Kann ich nach oben gehen?“  
Die Augen ihrer Mutter, ein dunkleres Blau, beinahe wie das letzte Blau des Abendhimmels, bevor die Nacht das Licht vertrieb, verengten sich voller Misstrauen und sie hielt eine Hand gegen die Stirn ihres Jüngsten. Die angenehm kühle Hand der Mutter auf der Stirn ließ die den Zwilling erleichtert seufzten, er murrten dann aber auch gleich leise, als die Kühle plötzlich auch schon wieder verwand. Seine, nun viel dunklerer erscheinenden Augen, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie geschlossen hatte flogen wieder voller Schreck auf, während alle Farbe aus seinen Wangen zu weichen schien und er kraftlos zurück auf seinen Stuhl sank. „Ab ins Bett, Anders.“, ihr Lächeln war noch immer sanft, als ihr Blick nun auch ebenso prüfend über den kräftigeren Zwilling, der ebenso müde und auch leicht fiebrig wirkte, glitt, „Und du auch, Einar.“

Der Weg hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sich die ehemaligen Kinderzimmer der Zwillinge gegenüber voneinander befanden, nur getrennt von dem schmalen Gang, und dennoch zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Welten beherbergend, dauerte dieses Mal viel länger. Immer wieder blieben die Zwillinge stehen,rangen nach wenigen Stufen bereits nach Atem und lauschten doch auch immer auf sich nähernde Schritte, welche die Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen knisterte, hätten von ihnen nehmen können.   
Aber, die Spannung zwischen ihnen, wie an einem heißen Sommertag, wo man das erlösende Gewitter sehnsüchtig herbeiflehte, lastete auch weiterhin schwer und alle Regeln und Normen, die ihnen auferlegt worden waren, schienen hier im Halbdunkel des Treppenhauses, gefangen zwischen Fieber, Dunkelheit und Lust plötzlich nicht mehr zu gelten. Vergessen schien, dass sie Zwillinge waren und auch ihre Verwandtschaft schien plötzlich unbedeutend geworden, als ihre Lippen sich für den ersten, heimlichen Kuss trafen.   
Mit jeder Treppenstufe schien Anders Widerwillen auch immer weiter zu sinken und als sie den obersten Absatz erreichten, war es schließlich sogar der Jüngere, der Einars Hand griff, ihm aber dann einige Stufen vorauseilte und schließlich am oberen Treppenaufsatz, nun beinahe auf Augenhöhe mit dem Größeren, stehen blieb. Die grauen Augen wirkten im Licht, das durch das Sprossenfenster auf dem Absatz unter ihnen drang, unleserlich und dunkel, während Anders' graue Augen die Unsicherheit, die der Jüngere empfand nur zu deutlich zeigten, als er sich schließlich zu seinem Bruder hinunterbeugte und ihn sanft, aber fordernd küsste.

Sie stolperten eng umschlungen und blindlings durch den schmalen Flur, Anders' Finger zitternde Finger fanden einen Türgriff und leise knarrend schwang die Tür schließlich auf und enthüllte einen dunklen Raum, in dem es staubig und verlassen roch. Noch während die Tür, nach einem achtlosen Fußtritt von Einar mit einem endgültig klingenden Laut ins Schloss fiel, hatte Anders den Lichtschalter ertastet und das aufflammende Licht enthüllte weiße, schmucklose Wände und rot blau gemusterte Vorhänge, die der Frühjahressonne zwar den Einlass verwehrten, aber rötliche und blaue Schatten in den, trotz der hellen Möbel und der nachgedunkelten Spuren von längst abgenommenen Bildern an den Wänden, unbewohnt erscheinenden Raum schufen. Das breite Bett, in dem eigentlich Anders, der es aber vorgezogen hatte, mit seinem Bruder und Tom das Bett zu teilen, hatte schlafen sollen, war dennoch bezogen und auch gemacht und federte, als Einar seinen kleineren Zwilling darauf stieß. Der Jüngere gab einen überraschten Aufschrei von sich, als er in den dicken Federdecken versank und schwach mit den Füßen den Boden als Halt suchte, um sich irgendwie zu erheben. Aber der Ältere drückte sich bereits an den fiebrig warmen Körper, beugte sich über Anders, der ihn mit großen Augen beinahe erschrocken musterte und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite der Arme, um schließlich ihre im Zwielicht so unterschiedlich wirkenden Finger weit über Anders Kopf miteinander zu verschlingen. Rhythmische Bewegungen von Einars Hüfte brachten den Zwilling immer wieder zum Seufzen und willig streckte er sich auf dem Bett aus und gab sich schließlich willig ganz der Führung des Älteren hin, dessen Erregung er bereits so deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff fühlen konnte, während seine Finger sich hilflos in die blütenweiße Bettwäsche verkrallten.  
Ein Wimmern, gleich gestoppt von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, entkam Anders, als der Ältere sich jäh zurückzog. Der Kuss wurde immer mehr vertieft, entwickelte sich jedoch nun vollkommen unerwartet zu einem Ringen um die Dominanz, das Einar, als er sich zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren drängte und seine Finger über die unter dem dünnen Stoff der weiten Trainingshose verborgene Erregung strichen, gewann. Anders schnappte wiederum wie ein kleines Vögelchen nach Luft und sein Bruder nutzte diese kurze Unaufmerksamkeit und streifte dem Kleineren die Trainingshose von den schmalen Hüften.  
„Ei...Einar...“, wie damals, alleine unter der Dusche, war es eine Bitte, beinahe schon ein Flehen, aber die kräftigen Finger ruhten auf dem flachen Bauch, strichen über die deutlich hervorstehenden Beckenknochen und liebkosten die brennend heiße Haut, bevor sie dann endlich wieder hinab wanderten. Zart streiften sie das die Erregung und selbst dieser kleine Hauch schien einen wohligen Schauer durch de schmaleren Körper des Weltrekordlers zu jagen, bäumte dieser sich doch unter Biathleten auf. Immer wieder flüsterte er, langsam lauter werdend, in die Stille des Zimmers, die nur von ihrem schweren Atem gebrochen wurde, den Namen seines zweiteren Ichs. Flehentlich, fordernd und auch bittend, hallte er von den leeren Wänden wieder, während die Lippen und seine Zunge des Biathleten, wie die schlanken, aber kräftigen Finger eines Pianisten über das harte Fleisch tanzten.   
Plötzlich herrschte Stille.  
Für einige Sekunden erklang kein Laut, bevor dann das Bettzeug raschelte, als er sich von Anders löste und sich aufrichtete. Schuldbewusstsein und auch Scham schimmerte in den grauen Augen, ebenso wie Unsicherheit, als er nun auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, der mit geschlossenen Augen und noch immer wie ein Vögelchen nach Luft schnappend, vollkommen schutz- und atemlos in den Decken lag und dessen Wangen in einem tiefen Rot brannten, hinabsah.  
Jäh öffneten sich die großen, im Zwielicht unlesbaren, schwarzen Augen und der überraschte Zwilling wurde am T-Shirt nach unten gezogen. Beinahe schmerzhaft trafen ihren Lippen zu einem weiteren, brennenden Kuss zusammen, dem nichts mehr von der vorherigen Unsicherheit anzumerken war. „Du...hattest da was am Mundwinkel.“, Anders leckte sich kurz über die blassen Lippen und Rasmus schmunzelte, als er seinen kleinen Bruder näher zu sich zog und seine Nase an dessen Hals vergrub.  
Und Tom schloss leise die Tür.


	7. to journey

Dunkel und bedrohlich türmten sich die dunklen Wolken wie ein himmlisches Gebirge am schwarzen Frühlingshimmel auf. Vereinzelt zuckten gleißende Blitze durch die Schwärze und eine Windböe, welche die Wolken unbarmherzig vor sich herpeitschte, trug auch das leise Donnern des fernen Gewitters mit sich. Nur wenige helle Stellen zeigten sich in der Schwärze des Himmels und den aufgetürmten, dunklen Wolkenbergen, angestrahlt von den Sonnenstrahlen, die dort versuchten durch die dicke Wolkendecke zu brechen, leuchteten sie wie goldene Seen in der Schwärze des Wolkenmeeres. Und dort, wo die Sonnenstrahlen es tatsächlich durch die dicken, dunklen Wolken schafften, ergossen sich die goldenen Strahlen der Frühlingssonne über das in grauen Schatten liegende Land und gaben ihm seine frühlingshaften Farben zurück.

„Ich sitze vorne!“, den mehr oder minder tiefen Pfützen auf dem Hof ausweichend wollte Tom zum parkenden Wagen, auf dem noch die letzten Spuren des vorangegangenen Regenschauers zu sehen waren, laufen aber eine Hand an der Kapuze der Teamjacke hielt ihn unsanft zurück, „Sicher nicht. Du sitzt hinten.“ „Das ist unfair!“, der langhaarige Skispringer war herumgewirbelt und schob nun schmollend die Unterlippe vor, während er den Gesichtsausdruck des ältesten Bruders musterte, in dessen blauen Augen deutlich zu erkennen war, wie ernst es ihm damit war, „Du sitzt hinten. Neben mir.“ Toms Mund öffnete sich um zu protestieren, aber als nun mit einem leisen Klick wurde das Auto entriegelt wurde und Rasmus sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wo die Zwillinge blieben, nutzte Tom die sich ihm bietende Chance und eroberte den Beifahrersitz für sich.  
„Hilde.“, ein Schatten fiel auf ihn, als die Tür nun wieder geöffnet worden war und Toms unschuldig dreinblickende frühlingsblaue Augen sahen hinauf und direkt in die unnachgiebig, dunkelblauen von Rasmus, dessen kräftige Finger genervt auf dem Autodach trommelte, „Raus.“ „Aber...“, der Skispringer wollte aufbegehren, aber Rasmus schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich süffisant lächelnd weiter zu Tom herunter, um ihm leise ins Ohr flüstern zu können, „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es dir so leicht machen werde? Die Wette wirst du nicht gewinnen.“  
Schließlich hatte aber doch jeder seinen Platz gefunden und während Einar lächelnd neben seinem Zwilling auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, hatte Tom brummelnd neben Rasmus auf die breite Rückbank ausweichen müssen und starrte nun verstimmt aus dem Fenster, „Das ist unfair!“  
Niemand antwortete ihm.

„Sind wir bald da?“, Tom hatte sich, so weit es ihm der Gurt erlaubte, nach vorne gelehnt. Sein Kinn ruhte nun unweit von Einar auf der Rückenlehne des Vordersitzes, während seine schlanken Finger sich um die Streben der Kopfstütze geschlossen hatten, „Oder jetzt...Uff...“ Rasmus' kräftige Finger hatten sich um die schmale Schulter des Skispringers geschlossen und hatten diesen zum wiederholten Male in den letzten anderthalb Stunden, sowohl auf der Hinfahrt, als auch nun auf der Rückfahrt, zurück auf seinen Sitz gezogen, „Nein.“ In der Stimme des ältesten Fannemelbruders klang der während des Einkaufens mit den seinen Brüdern und ihrem Gast angestaute Ärger auch deutlich mit und die Finger bohrten sich in auch weiterhin in die schmale Schulter, „Und auch jetzt nicht. Und jetzt nicht. Und jetzt nicht! UND JETZT AUCH NICHT!“  
Für zwei Minuten herrschte Stille im Wagen, einzig das leise und stetige Brummen des Motors sowie die leisen Liedfetzen, die aus dem fast stumm gestellten Radio durch den Innenraum wehten, durchbrachen die Ruhe. Regen klatschte plötzlich gegen die Scheibe, als der dunkle Himmel seine Schleusen öffnete und Blitze erhellten die Dunkelheit, gefolgt von rollendem Donner.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„HALT AN, ANDERS!“, dieses Mal war es der blonde Rasmus gewesen, der sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte, „SOFORT!“ Ein gleißender Blitz mit gleich darauffolgendem Donnergrollen, zerriss den schwarzen Himmel, als der Wagen abrupt an der Seite der Straße anhielt und das Geräusch des Motors mit einem leisen Seufzen erstarb. Geisterhaft blassen Gesichter, die der Zwillinge, die im gleißenden Licht des Blitzes sämtliche Farbe verloren zu haben schienen, starrten auf den Rücksitz, wo Rasmus blaue Augen vor Wut in seinem bärtigen Gesicht blitzten. Hastig lehnte er sich zu Tom hinüber, öffnete erst mit wenigen Handgriffen dessen Gurt und streckte sich dann schließlich noch etwas weiter über den schlanken Skispringer hinweg, um an den Türgriff auf dessen Seite zu gelangen.  
Eine jaulende Windböe erfasste die Tür, die Rasmus bereits mühevoll ein Stück weit aufgestoßen hatte und wie ein Spielball des Windes klaffte sie wie eine offene, schwärende Wunde in der Seite des schwarzen Wagens. Das dunkle Fahrzeug ächzte leise, als der Wind erneut nach der Tür griff und der Regen prasselte, ein seltsam blechernes rhythmisches Geräusch verursachend, unablässig dröhnend auf die Karosserie hinab. Ein dichter, vom Wind getriebener Vorhang aus feinen Tropfen, der alle anderen Geräusche zu einem geheimnisvollen Murmeln dämpfte.  
„Noch ein Wort von dir...“, Rasmus deutete auf den dichten Vorhang aus Regen, der nicht nur die Laute der Umgebung zu dämpfen vermochte, sondern sie auch hinter den winzigen Tropfen, die stetig und vom Wind gepeitscht aus den Wolkenbergen fielen, zu verstecken versuchte, „...und ich werfe dich eigenhändig raus.“  
Toms Blick wanderte zwischen dem noch immer sichtlich wütenden und genervten Rasmus und den erstarrten Zwillingen, deren so unterschiedliche Gesichter im Gleißen der Blitze geisterhaft blass und nahezu gleich erschienen, hin und her. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Rasmus kam ihm zuvor und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, „Ein Wort...“ Tom nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hätte und Rasmus seufzte zufrieden, als er sich nun entspannt in seinen Sitz zurücklehnte, „Endlich...Und nun mach gefälligst die Tür zu, es ist kalt.“  
Das leise Klappen der Tür ging, ebenso wie das Klicken des wieder einrastenden Gurtes beinahe in dem unablässigen Prasseln des Regens unter. Während Anders nun aber den Wagen auch wieder startete und auf die Straße zurückkehrte, starrte Tom finster vor sich hin und versuchte seine regennasse Hand an seiner Hose abzuwischen, während Rasmus mit geschlossenen Augen die momentane Ruhe genoss.  
„Raaaaasmuuuus?“, leise, beinahe schüchtern brach Tom die heimelige Stille im Wagen wieder und ignorierte gekonnt die frustrierte Falte, die sich auf der Stirn des ältesten Fannemelbruders bildete und die im Licht eines erneuten Blitzes, der den Innenraum blendend hell ausleuchtete, dunkle Schatten über sein Gesicht zu werfen schien, „Wann sind wir denn endlich da?“

Anders zuckte kurz zusammen und die großen grauen Augen, im Gewitterlicht eher schwarzgraue Untiefen, verließen für einige Sekunden die kurvige Straße, die immer wieder hinter dem dichten Regenvorhang, gegen welchen die Scheibenwischer nicht ankamen, zu verschwinden drohte und trafen auf ihr ebenso dunkles Spiegelbild in seinem älteren Zwilling, als dessen Hand sich so plötzlich und unerwartet sanft auf sein Knie legte. Lautlos formten Anders' Lippen eine Frage, die auch überdeutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen war, aber Einar lächelte nur und die kräftigen Finger strichen über den weichen Stoff der Jeans, der sich fest über das knochige Knie spannte.  
Und Anders sah wieder auf die Straße.

„Das ist langweilig.“, nachdem Rasmus sich entschlossen zu haben schien, den älteren Skispringer nun endgültig zu ignorieren und seine Kopfhörer als Barriere gegen Toms Fragen aus der Tasche gekramt hatte, seufzte Tom genervt und starrte seinerseits auf die Scheibe, über die Wassertropfen in einem wilden Rennen hinabrannen, „Rasmus!“ Als auch das nicht wirkte, lehnte Tom sich zu Rasmus hinüber und zog ihm die Kopfhörer von den Ohren, so dass plötzlich laute Musik durch den Wagen schallte, „Können wir nicht doch die Plätze tauschen? Du sitzt dann vorne...Einar ist nicht so fies zu mir!“

Erschrocken über die laute Musik verkrampften sich die Finger auf dem schmalen Knie und gruben sich förmlich in das blasse, von Jeans bedeckte Fleisch hinein, wodurch sie Anders ein qualvolles Seufzen entlockten. Wieder verließ der unsicherer Blick die Straße und begegnete Einars entschuldigenden Blick, während die Finger sanft über den Jeansstoff strichen und seine Lippen die lautlose Entschuldigung, die er nicht aussprechen konnte und durfte, formten.  
Anders schien seinen großen Bruder aber trotzdem zu verstehen und ein leichtes, aber dennoch noch immer etwas unsicheres Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen und rote Flecken, die noch nicht einmal das Licht des Blitzes auslöschen konnte, tanzten auf den blassen Wangen, als er nun eine Hand vom Lenkrad nahm. Die winterblassen Finger, erschreckend schmaler, als die des Biathleten, legten sich auf Einars warme Hand und wie von selbst verflochten sich ihre Finger miteinander.

„Ganz sicher nicht.“, die Musik erstarb ebenso schnell wieder, während Rasmus die weißen Kopfhörer zurückschob, so dass sie wie zuvor auch locker um seinen Hals baumelten. „Aber mir ist langweilig.“, schmollend schob Tom die Unterlippe hervor und in den frühlingsblauen Augen schimmerte wiederum das, selbst durch das Gewitterblitzen nicht seiner blauen Farbe beraubte, unstete Koboldflackern, das oftmals die einzige Warnung im Umgang mit ihm zu sein schien, „Sind wir denn bald da? Gibt es bald was zu essen?“ „Nein.“, wieder wand Rasmus sich von dem Skispringer ab und griff gleichzeitig erneut nach den Kopfhörern, aber Tom war bereits schneller gewesen und hatte sie bereits ergriffen und sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung außerhalb seiner Reichweite gebracht, woraufhin Rasmus wütend knurrte und Toms Frage nicht einer Antwort würdigte, sondern aus dem regenverhangenen Fenster sah, „Nein, wir sind nicht bald da? Oder, Nein es gibt nicht bald etwas zu essen? Aber wann sind wir denn nun endlich da?“

Unablässig wanderten Anders' Blicke zwischen dem Rückspiegel, in dem er eine durch das wiederholte Donnern und Blitzen des sich austobenden Gewitters, das langsam hinter ihnen zurück zu bleiben schien, nahezu stille und all ihrer Farben beraubte Auseinandersetzung zwischen Tom und Rasmus, die wie ein Ausschnitt aus einem alten Stummfilm wirkte, beobachten konnte, zum Seitenspiegel, wobei sein Blick dabei auch immer wieder Einar streifte. Die ineinander verschlungenen Finger ruhten noch immer, eine angenehme Wärme durch den ausgekühlten, schmalen Körper schickend, auf dem Knie, bis Einar seine Hand plötzlich vorsichtig löste und Anders einen unglücklichen Laut, der in einem erneuten überlauten Donnern unterging, entlockte. Die vollen, blassen Lippen des älteren Zwillings, teilten sich, wohl wissend, dass Anders Blick ihn bald wieder finden würde, zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln, während die nun freie Hand hauchzart über den Oberschenkel hinauf wanderten.

„Sind wir jetzt da? Man kann bei diesem Regen ja nicht mal was sehen... Können wir denn dabei überhaupt Grillen? Und... was ist mit dem Kalb?“, Tom spähte aus seinem Fenster, hinter dessen herablaufenden Regentropfenvorhang man die Landschaft durch die sie fuhren, nur schemenhaft erahnen konnte. Nur, wenn ein Blitz wieder die dunklen Wolken zerriss, erhellte sich das hügelige Land für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und zeigte sich von tiefen Schatten durchbrochen in unvertrauter Fremdartigkeit und allem Bekannten beraubt. Beide Hände zur besseren Fokussierung gegen die Scheibe gepresst, starrte Tom auf die fremde Landschaft, „Wo sind wir denn überhaupt?“   
Rasmus ignorierte ihn weiterhin und starrte blicklos aus seinem Fenster in den Regen hinaus.

Fest gruben sich die Zähne, in einem verzweifelten Versuch das wohlige Aufstöhnen, als Einars Finger über den Schritt der Jeans strichen und die große, kräftige Hand schließlich auch dort zu liegen kam, in die blasse Unterlippe. Der Blick wurde hektischer, der Griff beider Hände um das Steuer so fest, dass die Fingerknöchelchen unnatürlich weiß hervortraten, die Bewegungen fahriger und die roten Flecken leuchteten auf den blassen Wangen, denen das helle Licht der Blitze eine unvertraute Ebenmäßigkeit und Perfektion verliehen hatte.  
Einar lächelte aber nur und beugte sich, nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf den Rücksitz, wo die beiden Passagiere noch immer verstimmt aus ihrem jeweiligen Fenster starrten, zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hinüber. Kühle Lippen streiften jäh die brennenden Wangen und der Wagen machte einen kleinen, überraschten Schlenker auf der regennasse Straße und wurde langsamer, als Anders hektisch den Kopf drehte und seinen noch immer viel zu nahen Zwilling erschrocken musterte, während er versuchte den Wagen wieder einzufangen.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen sanften, ungesehenen Kuss.  
„Sind wir jetzt bald mal da?“, Toms Stimme, die so vollkommen unerwartet in die Stille, die das plötzlich verebbende Gewitter hinterlassen hatte, ließ die Zwillinge ertappt auseinander fahren und während Anders noch darum kämpfte die Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen, hatte Einar sich schon wieder gefangen, „Nur noch fünf Minuten, dann kannst du wieder in den Stall.“

Anders und Rasmus seufzten, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Beweggründen erleichtert auf, als sie endlich auf den heimatlichen Hof einbogen, aber dennoch herrschte während der schwarze Wagen seinen Weg durch die Pfützen suchte und schließlich einen Parkplatz fand, lastende Stille im Inneren des Wagens.


End file.
